A Brutal Nightmare
by livelywaterfall11
Summary: Hatsune Miku and her friends the Kagamine twins, Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Neru, and Gakupo were dragged in their presidnet new game. A survival game for popular singers. 18 were drawn, the 8 friends never expected this trauma. Will they fight to the death, or escape successfully and rebel their leader?
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story! I usually like these kind of stories where you are forced to fight to the death. There will be romance, and the couples will be somewhat obvious as the story continues. Okay here's the first chapter.

Luka's POV

"Just be friends…" I sang my last line as everyone cheered and applauded. I smiled, waving at my crowd of fans. Someone threw me a rose, and I caught. I gave a quick bow, and headed towards the wings. I could still hear the crowd roaring while I was going to my destination. But, the slow walk of victory has to end. The tv in above me, the camera capturing my face, buzzed. The fans were confused, I was confused. I took a glance at the reporters and my manager. They were shocked as well. Then, the new president of Japan face appeared.

"My fellow citizens," he said, "We have some issues in this country. My wonderful singers, there are too many of you, and I need some space for something more important. Like military and nuclear power plant. So, instead of kicking you out. I will draw 18 names of the popular singers, and they will be thrown in a life-and death game!"

The people gasp, and my face turned white. Who the heck does he think he is? He can't just throw us out in this place and expect us to kill each other. Ha! That's just a teen's book for a project! I growled as I stopped my tracks.

"I know we love your singings, but there are too many of you to handle. We need people to be more serious about our country and the world. This game will be entertaining and a fast way to drop the numbers of you," he continued. The people started to whisper. I prayed they aren't one his side, but I sighed in relief when they muttered crazy president.

"I know there are lots of fans, but it's only 18 popular ones. These singers can be replaced for the safety of Japan. We need more defense and our economy is low. You guys are just paying for the singers just for singing a emotional songs while you guys are suffering. They are getting the money, and we need the money for something else." The president pointed out.

Is this guy crazy? Just because of money? Why, I give some to charity and take care of my family and friends. And who says I don't pay taxes? Sure I'm rich but… People started to question the point the president pointed out. They shut their mouth when the president began talking.

"I will announce the first chosen singer. She is very popular to us. Singing us songs that are helping, loving, emotional, and active. Yep you know who it is," our president said. People gasped, some wailed. And I almost fainted.

Regular POV

In the other side of the city, Hatsune Miku watched the news in Tokyo. She, too, was performing her song, until the president interrupted her with terrifying news.

"Yep, everyone knows her." He said. "Hatsune Miku, you are the lucky singer who is the first chosen to fight." Miku gasped, as she fell on her knees. Some of her fans began to cry. Others booed at the president.

"I know you people love her. But she's got the money, and she will fight to the death. Who knows, maybe she will win." He said as if he was among the crowds. "Now Hatsune Miku, my troops are headed to your stage to take you to my place. Don't struggle please, the sake of your country and your life" Tears became to fall on Miku's cheeks. "I don't want to die yet," she thought. " I want to sing until the whole world hears my reassurance" She began to rebel against the idea by singing.

As she started on her second line, a helicopter came and landed. Miku, in her purple flower outfit in her song Romeo and Cinderella, stared at the guards. They held guns as Miku reluctantly got on the helicopter. People begged her not to go, but the guards threaten to shoot. Miku didn't want her fans to get injured, so she got on the helicopter. A reporter captured the whole thing to the news. Miku began thinking about her other friends, and prayed they are out of this mess.

Finished! I decided to do regular POV more often, hope you guys don't mind!


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter is here! I'm going to use some anime characters who are singers names in this story. That doesn't mean they are in this story, but their names. Hope you enjoy!

In Kaito's house

Kaito's frown deepened as he saw Miku going in the helicopter. Beside him, was a crushed ice cream when he heard Miku's name was drawn. Not her, he thought, she is innocent and defenseless.

"Okay, that is our first lucky, one, the second one is one of her boyfriends. Kaito Shion, will you please join your friend here?" the president said in a mocking tone. For some reason, Kaito wasn't surprised at all. After all, the leader seems to like drama that is cruel.

"My troops are going to your house now, please don't fight or run away." stated the president. Before Kaito could get a weapon, Meiko and Gakupo barged inside his house.

"Kaito! Hurry and run away!" Meiko begged as she grabbed his arm.

"You got hurry before they come," Gakupo added. Kaito stared at his three closest friends. He sang with them all of his career. But he shook his arm away. Meiko gasped, but Gakupo seems to understand.

"I have to protect Miku, remember she's drawn and didn't run away. You guys also might be drawn, but run away while I protect Miku," Kaito said. Tears came from Meiko's eyes and Gakupo gave a last look on Kaito and walked away with Meiko. His parents behind, were sobbing as the helicopter landed on the roof. The soldiers came inside and escort way to the helicopter.

"Wait! " the president roared, "Bring Gakup and Meiko along. They were the 10th and 11th, but oh well. They were there." Meiko gasped and Gakupo eyes widened as the guards took them inside with Kaito.

Kagamine's mansion

"No! Not them too!" Rin cried as she pounded on her tv with her twin brother Len. Len tried to calm her down, but he too, was furious. Already their four friends are taken away and drawn. But he could still feel the feeling that they were going to get drawn soon. He glanced at his precious sister, and a tingly feeling came to him. He grabbed Rin's arms and looked in her the eye.

"Rin, I have feeling we'll get drawn. Whatever happens, I will never let my sister die." He said it out seriously. Rin blushed, but tears are still in her eyes.

"What about the others?" she whispered as she jumped to his arms.

"I care about you more than the others," Len said as he share the embrace. Rin is his sister, best friend, and a longtime singing partner. A cute harmony is made whenever they sing, and he is will never let the light of his life go. They stared the tv when the president cleared his throat.

"Okay we have 4 singers so far… how more can you guys handle? After the game, you citizens will surely be grateful and have a god life with money. Now our next singer is Utau Higurashi. And I also see you Mitsuki. Luchia is also there with you, so my troops will all pick you up. " the president announce.

Rin held Len's hand as she felt sympathy at those three friends. They are known in Japan, with duets with each other. The leader of Japan said something horrifying.

"Now, these duo are wildly popular. They almost always sing together. The Kagamine twins, you are drawn in this match. I wonder how you guys will fight each other when you are in the battlefield!" the president cackled.

Len squeezed Rin's hand as she wept. Their parents came and tried to hide them, but the soldiers came in and tied their parents.

"You have no choice," the president said," However, you guys are the youngest fighters." Len cursed as he slowly walked to them. He carefully took Rin's hand kept her close. He got on as the soldiers kept their guns pointed at them. I'll make sure Rin is safe, Len thought.

In Neru's place

"Tch, such idiots," Neru growled as she looked at the news in her phone. She already hate the leader, but now she despises his guts. Her heart pounded each time her friends were drawn. She now she will be called soon. And she is prepared unlike the other.

"Akita Neru, please come quietly to my troops," the president announced. All she need to hear is that sentence. She put her phone away in her pocket, and pulled out her staff. She would have used a sword, but she is not at her house. She just overheard people talking about Len and Rin being drawn. She checked the news and she was shocked that almost all her friends were drawn. She is now bracing the soldiers.

The guards came, and Neru hid her staff/stick. As they approached to her, she grabbed her stick and whacked the guards in the heads. The other four above came down, and pointed the gun at Neru. Neru quickly through her staff at the guard with the gun, and knocked him out. She rushed to her staff, and stabbed at the other two guards. But the last one was the fastest. He ran past her as she tried to whack him. Suddenly, he strike her pressure point, and Neru was knocked out cold with a grunt.

"Sir, she was a rebellious one, should we kill her?" they top ranked guard asked.

"Nah, I like those hot headed people," the president replied with an evil grin.

Back at Luka's stage

Tears began to fall from Luka's eyes. Now all of her friends are drawn. The whole crowd were wailing, and her manager tried to beckon her to hide. Knowing she will be called, she waved a hand to her fans. They cried even harder.

"Just be friends, all we gotta do is just be friends. It's hard to say goodbye, just be friends. All we gotta do is just be friends, just be friends." She sang gently.

"Now Megurine Luka, will you kindly stop singing and come to my helicopter I sent you?" the leader asked in a mocking tone. She bravely stuck her middle finger at the president, which infuriated him, and jumped on the helicopter that landed in the stage.

The leader cleared his throat as he began to announce other names.

"We have eleven so far, let's get to the 7 last singers," he announced. "Kanon, Tomoyo, Yui, Shuichi, Megumi, Haruhi, and Luna please come forth. Now as they helicopters comes to the headquarters of the match, we will have our game in the next week."

Okay, all of the other singers besides Vocaloids are indeed characters from different anime. Do not get me wrong, it's not them. I just use their names. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, this story will be like the Hunger Games and Battle Royale. A little bit different, but an idea of it. Hope you enjoy and please review!

Miku

Miku stared at the window. She will be at the headquarters with all of her friends. That sounds fun for a regular day, but they will have to fight to the death. Miku stared at her hands. What will they do? Each of them knows they can't kill each other or even touch anybody in this horrid battle. Miku wrote songs of unrequited love, war, losses, and suicides. But this… she doesn't even want to think in the future.

"We will be arriving in 5 minutes." The guard announced as he continued the speed. But no one says we have to kill each other, Miku thought. Once I reach to the headquarters, I will tell the singers to no kill each other, and the president can do nothing but to kill us all. He said to himself that he will entertain the people, so he won't kill us all that fast.

"We are here," the guard interrupted her thoughts. Without warning, Miku dashed to the entrance, hopped out of the helicopter, and ran into the building. She wanted to see her friends as quick as possible.

Regular POV

The guards tried to chase her, thinking that she was trying to escape. But Miku went inside the building with a tall roof. It's like a castle in old times. The other helicoptors came, and one by one, singers came dashing forward to the building. The vocaloids however, went to a specific spot inside.

Vocaloids

Rin couldn't handle the tears in her eyes as she ran forward to her best friend Miku.

"Why did this happen? Please wake me up," Rin begged as she hugged Miku. Len couldn't stand his sister crying. He would do anything so Rin wouldn't cry. Miku patted her head and tried to soothe her by singing a song.

"We are not in a fairytale, Miku," Neru said as she limped toward them.

"Neru! What happened to you?" Miku asked as she rushed to her side. Rin came close behind her.

"Heh, I was prepared for them. Beat the heck out of them, but one got me pretty hard." Neru responded, but coughed.

"Tough Neru as always," Len commented. Neru smiled a bit, but frowned when Kaito, Gakupo, and Meiko marched to them.

"This is insane! Mother fu," Gakupo started to say.

"No cursing in here!" Meiko scolded.

"you guys alright?"Kaito ased.

"We won't be," said the solemn Neru.

"You shouldn't be down like that," Luka appeared in front of them.

"How could we not when a madman is going to dump us in a land to kill each other?" Len pointed out.

"Who says we have to?" Miku asked.

"That's right, he can't just force us." Kaito agreed. Before everyone can agree, the guards grabbed everyone wrist, and dragged them into the main room. Inside, there are tables, chairs, and a chalk board. The leader of the Japan was also there.

"Ah my lovely singers, welcome to Extinction. That's the title of the fight to the death match you guys will be in a week. We will learn how to survive, attack, and defend. " the leader said.

"And if we don't?" Gakupo challenged him.

"Well, then you will be the first contestant to die." He answered.

"Great, I rather die than have blood in my hands," Gakupo said as he stood up. Luka pulled him down, and begged him to stop.

" Okay moving on, I believe you guys know each other, correct?" They nodded.

"Good, I know lots of you guys have friends here. You can form alliance, but at the end you know what happens. And there will be only one leader as always. Those are the ruled. To kill, survive, and have fun. We don't hate you that much, it's just that with less singers, money will be more available to the government. Now isn't that great?" the leader blabbered. No one agreed, but the president kept going on.

" I know you guys at the end will try to escape each other and not to kill, but they are creatures to kill some contestants if there are only two alliances left. Now our first two days will be knowing how to survive in a forest. Our battlefield will be in a forest, beside the forest is a guarded area water. There is a desert beside the forest, and it is 20 miles wide. It's a good place with rain forest and caverns. The next two days are the weapons you can use. You will practice each one and be tested on it. The next two days is saying your last words to your fans. I can't let the people hate me for killing you guys, so a last song will be sung on those two days. The last day is a feast and to embrace, hug, and whatever to your friends. Hope you have fun this week. Oh by the way, rebellion means death." The president explained. He walked to 6 adults.

"They will be your teachers for each two days. The first two will be Purple and Pink. Next is Brown and Grey. And then is the famous Usagi and Takuto."

Kaito shook his in disbelief. Is that guy crazy. Is this all serious and not a joke? He looked at all of his partners. He will make sure they will survive, and he knows it will cost his life. But he can't take care of them all. He knows he would have to betray one of them.

Len is thinking the same thing. If he wanted to take care of Rin, he would have to betray the others. Len doesn't care of the safety of himself, but only Rin's.

Both of them laughed. Len and Kaito stared at each other in amusement. They were close to falling into the leader's trap, betrayal of friendship.

"Now we will split you in two groups. Please listen carefully," the president announce. Luka and Miku were squeezing hands, Len was helding his arm in front of Rin, Meiko and Neru both have tough looks on their face, and the young men were prepared.

"Group one will go with Purple, you guys will be learning what's in a forest. And that is Miku, Shuichi, Rin, Neru, Len, Haruhi, Tomoyo, Utau, and Mitsuki. The others are with Pink, learning about the desert and caverns. Now don't be rebellious or death will surely come," the president said. He left his guards to watch the young singers.

With Purple: Mitsuki and Utau

Higurashi Utau hugged one of her best friend, Mitsuki.

"I'm so glad you are here with me!" Utau exclaimed.

"Me too! But I feel bad for Luchia, she's all alone with those popular singers!" mitsuki replied.

"yeah, but the main problem is how are we getting out of here?" Utau asked.

"You know, all three of us will stick together till the very end!" Mistuki boldly said.

"And we will find a way out!" Utau agreed. They giggled as they went to their class.

Purple side: Tomoyo

Tomoyo still had tears in her eyes when her teacher started to blabber all of those things in the forest. It isn't fair, she thought, I'm just a kid who started middle school. Tomoyo isn't popular as the others, in fact she isn't a pop singer. She is a regular school girl with an amazing voice. But her idol is Luka Megurine. Tomoyo is rich, which is why she is known more than a regular nobody. After she was drawn, her parents demanded answers from the government. Due to her amazing voice even without a career, she got the money. Money is all they care about. Why can't just they let everyone get everything free? We can save trees and no bad deeds will come. Like this one. She sighed when her teacher Purple showed edible plants and poisonous ones. Tomoyo knows she doesn't need those, she will be the first one to die anyway. Beside her, Rin and her twin brother Len. Tomoyo always notice that they are always together, she still thinks that they are one and only body, but split in half. Behind them was Neru and Miku, the wildly known singer. Haruhi and Shuichi just started dating last month, they are writing notes with determination. Tomoyo just daydreamed of her home and parents calling dinnertime. But, she will have to die.

On Purple's side: Shuichi and Haruhi

The young couple wrote every word that the teacher said. Haruhi wants to be with her boyfriend forever, she will do that whatever it takes. Same with Shuichi. Shuichi would protect Haurhi for his life. They will win the game and escape. They don't care about the others, so they will just have to kill them. Purple notices the tension in them, and smiled at the fact that they have fallen in the leader's trap. Purple continued on to find water by the animals. She even taught them how to hunt and collect edible berries. Haruhi wrote it down, Shuichi secretly put the copied paper to his pocket. They smiled at each other. This will an easy game, they thought.

On purple's side: The vocaloids

Rin wrote down on her sheet of paper. If she is going to die in that dreaded place, she wouldn't want to die by eating a poisonous food or get eaten by an unknown creature. She smiled sadly and her brother Len, who is focused as ever. Rin knows he will protect her at all costs, but Rin also wants his safety. But, she wants all of her friends safety. But that is in her dreams.

Miku and Neru, on the other hand were discussing plans. They were whispering where no one can hear them.

"I will be with Len during the battle,Miku. And only himself." Neru said.

"Why? Won't he be with Rin?" Miku asked.

"That's the point, if he stays with Rin, he will attack everyone on his way protecting her. Even us he will kill," Neru pointed out. Miku wanted to protest, but she knew Neru was right.

"I might be with Rin and Luka then. When all of the players are gone except us, you will meet us at where?" Miku asked.

"At the waterfall where Purple is talking about now," Neru answered.

"We will discuss who we will be split up in, after this stupid class," Miku said as she began to write.

Okay! Next chapter will be interesting!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! This is the fourth chapter. Please review and rate!

**Pink's side: Megumi, Kanon, and Luna**

Megumi Saroto and Luna are step-siblings. They visit each other at holidays or special occasions. But they also meet when Megumi's girlfriend Kanon wants a date with her boyfriend and her best friend Luna. Megumi is a mysterious young boy with black hair as a raven. His low, deep voice gets people's attention. Meanwhile Kanon, is a soft gentle voice that a mockingbird would have. Luna is between high pitched and alto sound. The three of them have sang together, and they were thinking forming a band group. But the president had to come in and ruin it all. Now, they were listening and jotting notes of the desert's sources.

"You know a desert doesn't have any food or water. But there is only tiny of them. For example, a cactus has this sweet liquid inside them." Pink explained. Luna, an intelligent singer, raised her hand.

"Yes,Luna?" Pink answered.

"Isn't it that in the movies or shows?" Luna asked.

"Not really, but our Extinction is a TV show," Pink answered. Everyone sulked down their chairs. They were all thinking the same thing. They got to get out this crazy place.

**Pink's Side: Luchia**

Luchia sat at the front desk alone. Utau and Mitsuki aren't here, and she wondered if they are doing alright. Mitsuki and Utau had a plan to get out, but it involves killing. Luchia never wanted to kill, and would rather die than kill, but in this case it's necessary. She saw the group of the claimed Vocaloids. She felt pity among those group. Almost half of the drawn singers are the Vocaloids. And if they want to win, it's impossible without one of their friends killed. But, that won't happen with Utau, Mitsuki, and herself around. They will win as three best friends. And escape from this prison. Luchia made sure she wrote down important sources and best place to stay.

**Pink's Side: Yui**

At lease my friends aren't here, thought Yui. Yui is a rock singer who is known for breaking the Japan's culture of songs. But that didn't stop her from being popular loved. She used used a mixture of rock and classic, which fans loved. And after she was drawn, she decided to finally show her true colors. Yui was a murderer's daughter, and her father is in jail. But before he went to jail, he showed her a few tricks. Yui didn't understand at first, but as she got older, she finally did. Her mother is dead, which is why her father was insane. Thanks to her father, this match will be easy. All she need is to look out for are the Vocaloids. Almost half of the drawn singers are them! And she knows they are not just talented singers, but in kendo, baking, knit, judo, and even taekwondo. Her rival was always Neru and Meiko. They piss her off by both singing and strength. What's more, beauty is also important to Yui. She is a rock model, but Miku's cuteness was more popular. But, she hates Rin the most. Yui and Rin had a history for almost their whole life. Yui and Rin used to go the same elementary school, and Yui was very friendly and had all the friends. She liked this boy named Len, and one day in the last year of elementary, she asked the cute boy Len out. Len was about to reply, Rin came out of nowhere and grabbed his arm. She kept saying "Come one! We'll be late," Len smiled at her and walked away. Yui was heartbroken after that, and considered her worst enemy. After that, she challenged Rin a duel of singing. Yui used all of her mixture, and her school loved it! But as Rin tried, Len came with her. Yui was shocked at the melodies mixed into a pop harmony. Before she knew it, all of the school started to cheer loud. Rin just turned into a nemesis, and Yui hated her guts. Even in beauty contest, Rin won. Yui is stunning with long brown hair, but Rin is just…. Magical to people. So when Yui meets Rin in the battlefield, she will be happy to slit her head as a backpack. All of her life, she was laughed at by people. Her manager eve called her a worthless jerk. Rin has surpassed her in everything, and she cheated. Yes, her head is all she needed as a collection of her backpacks.

Yui giggled at the thought. She can have her revenge of humiliation.

**Pink's side: Vocaloids**

"Geez, Neru has been texting nonstop for the whole time" Meiko whispered.

"What she texting about this time?" Luka asked.

"About a plan to survive and escape all together." Meiko answered.

"Oh yeah, we have to ask the expert Neru," Kaito stated.

"you know Kaito, Neru is actually pretty good at this. On her phone, who knows what she has been researching?" Gakupo pointed out.

"We should discuss the plan after break or lunch," Meiko said as she shut her phone. They already wrote the notes that Pink said.

"I know every single detail of these singers," Gakupo said. All of the vocaloids stared at him. "What, my manager had told to research so I know my rivals." Meiko sighed in relief.

"I thought you were a stalker," Kaito muttered.

"Oi," Gakupo argued.

"That's good, we know our enemies so we have some advantages," Luka defended him.

"Yeah, but some of them knows us a lot!" Gakupo warned.

"Can we please discuss this later?" Meiko begged. They shut their mouths as they wrote down every line Pink's says.

**Break: The Vocaloids**

The vocaloids met at the corner table. Most of them were eating, but Neru and Gakupo were talking.

"So you want us split in groups?" Gakupo asked.

"Yes, so they will think that we are separated, but we all know we will be together," Neru replied.

"How will be spilt up?" Miku asked. Neru smiled.

"There will be groups of us, one the lookers, two the fighters, third are the protectors. Miku, Gakupo, and Kaito are the protectors. If the lookers find the fighters or themselves are in trouble, you will be the last swarm of us. The fighters are simple, Meiko, Luka, and Rin. You guys are the ones who wander around the battlefield and tried to decrease the numbers of players. Len, and I, the lookers are going to patrol this battlefield. We are also like the watchmen, warning and sending messages back and forth. If you guys are in trouble, we will see you and save you, or get the protectors. Just wander around, survive, and even kill if necessary." Neru explained. The whole group stared at her magnificent plan. Len wanted to protest to switch teams, but Neru gave him the look.

"That's a well thought plan, but if we are all in trouble, then we would have to defend ourselves." Luka said.

"Exactly, and we have to be separated, and you guys will never know where the lookers are patrolling," Neru said.

"And if we are the only one standing?" kaito asked.

"Meet at the waterfall then, I know they are trackers and cameras, but I will try to handle that," Neru said.

The vocaloids were reluctant to agree, but that was the best plan out of the others. Rin stared at her brother sadly, Len couldn't meet her eyes. They have to make it both alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Okay, first off please review! And this chapter will be crappy because I gotta go and get ready!**

**Meeting:**

"Okay singers! Did you guys have a good lesson? I hope you guys did because there won't be any more notes. At the end of your lessons, you will have a test. Yes a test, this is still school. If you get a 100%, then when you are in verge of death, we will help you only once by providing weapon, food, or water." The president says. Only a few people cheered. The others are solemn and groaned, aware of his traps. The vocaloids know he was trying to make them kill each other with a hope of each of their own life. But they aren't going to fall into it.

"You don't know the schedule yet, so I will give it to you. You have to wake up at 7:00 tomorrow. Your first class starts at 8:30, after breakfast. When the clock hits noon, it's break. We start your last class at 1:00. It will end at 4:30. Then dinner will start at 5:00. Meetings is after dinner, which is at 6:00. We will have announcements and your fans emails. You can say hi to your mom. But wait, you should say bye instead. *laughs*. Meeting time will stop shortly after 7:00. Get ready for bed, take shower, do homework, or social. But social time ends at 9:00. I know you singers are not little kids, so I won't say bedtime. But, I don't want you guys to ruin the fun, so there will be no lights after midnight. If there is, you are out of the game." The president explained. He hung the last sentence.

"Does that mean we will die for our punishment?" Tomoyo whispered.

He snapped his fingers loudly in front of Tomoyo, and she flinched.

"That is exactly what I mean, we have security cameras in the outside your hallway. We can hear and see you in hallways. That doesn't mean we don't have you in our rooms. We want you to have your privacy, so instead putting cameras, we put recorders. We can hear everything you say." The president said. The singers shuddered.

"Any questions?" the leader asked. No one dared to move or speak. But the youngest one raised her hand.

"Yes Tomoyo?" the leader asked.

"When I take a shower, I tend to sing. Can you turn off the recorder when I am singing? I don't like it when other lower class people hear me sing." Tomoyo asked innocently. Some of them chuckled, the teachers were charmed, the vocaloids smiled, and the leader face turned red. He felt embarrassed and insulted.

" And if I say no?" the leader asked.

"Then you are a mean bully!" Tomoyo cried. The president just laughed.

"Oh my sweet child, I was always a mean bully."

"I don't want filthy low class to hear my rich voice!"

"You insolent child! Do you dare to mock me!"

"*sniff* I want to sing before I die. I want only the people I love to hear me. Not low lives…"

"You can die before singing or saying another word!" the president threatens. But he was stopped by his own vice president.

"That's enough leader, but let the child do as she wishes. I believe if she sings, she will be motivated and a good entertainment to the world," the vice president explained.

"Go to your rooms," the leader barked. They scurried to their rooms.

"Sir, remember their rooms?" Pink said.

"Ah yes, stop! *they stopped* You can only have a room with one person! You can change each day. There are 9 rooms. Please choose wisely," he said. Off they go.

**Luchia Utau and Mitsuki:**

The trio looked at each other in a room.

"How should we split up?" Mitsuki asked. She doesn't like to be split.

"How about I get to be with Mistuki in the last two days?" Utau said.

"And today and tomorrow?" Luchia pointed out, obviously jealous.

"Don't worry, I will be with you today and you will be with Mitsuki tomorrow." Utau said, chuckling.

"Who am I going to be with?" Mistuki squeaked.

"You can be with little Tomoyo or punky Yui." Luchia said.

"I kinda wanted to be with Kaito-kun," Mistuki whispered. Her friends squealed,

"You like him?!" Utau screamed. Mitsuki covered her mouth.

"Yeah, ever since we talked in tour day. Just a month ago, we had ice cream together in the same shop," Mitsuki blushed.

"But, he is in his group of vocaloids! There are so many.. you know… hot girls. One of them is the most famous singer!" Luchia pointed out.

"I know, but I am not going to give up!" Mitsuki answered.

"It's going to be hard, his best friend is Meiko and his partner is usually Miku. They are hard competition. Also, Luka was his ex-girlfriend." Utau said.

"I know, but Meiko is only friends with him. Miku only sings with him. Luka was his girlfriend. I have a chance!" Mistuki squealed. The girls squealed again, and kep eyeing the vocaloid group. All of the other singers stared at the girls. Tomoyo was jealous that they don't have the fear of death ahead. Yui thought they were crazy that they were laughing. Haruhi was annoyed of them now.

"Looks like this group is the cheery one," Kanon muttered.

Review and Rate~ Now the couples are somewhat clear! ^^ Hope you don't mind them! Sorry for a short chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a long time since I updated... Hope you enjoy this dramatic chapter.**

**Vocaloids Side during break and social time. **

** "**Okay, there are 8 of us in here, that's perfect so we can split equally," Neru said. The three boys gulped and looked at each other.

"Len goes with a girl today!" Gakupo blurted.

"What? Why me?" Len complained.

"Because, you are used to it!" Kaito smirked. Len blushed, but protested.

"But tomorrow, Gakupo turn will come," Len pointed out. The boys continue to chatter and bicker while the girls sweatdropped.

"Today, I will be with Miku-chan!" Meiko exclaimed.

"Eh? But who will be with Onee-chan?" Rin asked. Before anyone could say anything, there was a loud scream.

**Regular POV**

"What are you doing, girl?!" Pink screamed as Tomoyo was standing on top of the window.

"I have no reason to continue, I am just a normal girl who sings like a bird. I am not famous or strong like the others. I just want to be with my father who also died. Farewell." Tomoyo said as she was about to jump off. Luchia and Neru rushed towards her and grabbed on to her before she fell.

"Atleast you gotta try! There are others who are waiting for you your home!" Luchia cried.

"Before you go, people will like to hear you if you wait for the last day!" Neru scolded. Tomoyo squirmed but gave up at the two strong girls.

"Why are you helping me? I will be your enemy in the battlefield," Tomoyo questioned as she slumped her shoulders.

"You can't die right now, you just gotta try. Maybe a miracle will happen." Miku soothed as she cradled Tomoyo. Tomoyo was light, so Miku carried her to a room. Miku sang a lullaby to her. Tomoyo listened to her soft, sweet voice. She calmed down and closed her eyes. Her voice was soft, and sweet like an angel. Miku smiled gently, stroking Tomoyo's elegant, long, midnight black hair. She felt pity for her, as being the youngest and most common. No, she isn't common, Miku thought as Tomoyo began to sing with her. It's true, Tomoyo's voice is gentle and melodic as a bird.

"I'll sleep with her today," a voice said. Miku looked up and saw Luchia. Miku nodded, and brushed past her. She could hear Tomoyo mutter, " Father, I will see you later,"

**With Kanon, Luna, and Megumi**

"What stupid people, they could have let her die then suffer," Kanon muttered as she gripped Megumi's hand. Megumi nodded.

"But who will sleep together today?" Luna asked. They glanced each other.

"I will be with Megumi today, and tomorrow i will be with you Luna," Kanon said.

"We will worry about the next day other time," Megumi agreed. Luna reluctantly agreed and told them she will find a partner before she has to be paired up with the Vocaloid losers. Luna was walking down the hallway and she sees Yui.

"What?" Yui grunted when Luna was staring at her.

"Hello to you to. Hope you change to greet people," Luna glared at her.

"I thought you are that Luka idiot." yui stated.

"Of course I'm not those Vocaloids! Ugh, that is just sad being mistaken as them,"

"You hate them too?"

"Lots of singers don't like them. They take too much fame just because of cute melodies or harmony. And especially thta cute looks of theirs!"

"I know right! I even brought classic and rock together in Japan culture! Still, those idiots has to team up be all around genres! And their looks has to add up their fame!"

"What do ya say we team up?"

"Sure, you have a room buddy yet?"

"Nope,"

"good, then it's settled," Yui said grinning evily.

**With Shuichi and Haruhi**

Haruhi jumped on the bed that Shuichi and Haruhi are sharing.

"Ah, it's like school all over again!" Haruhi whined as she stretched.

"Except it's more deadlier," said a gloomy boy. He lay down next to her.

"Hey now, don't give me that. We will make it out of here, no matter what." Haruhi promised.

"This is hard Haru. We have the vocaloids who are sure to be in a same team. Yui is a madman's daughter, and Luchia is a karate master. I don't think we will survive." Shuichi muttered.

"But you know what they don't have?" Haruhi asked as she scooted closer to his face.

"What?" he asked as he put his hands on her face.

"Our love, it's so strong that no one can handle, Shuichi," Haruhi said as she kissed him gently.

The couple stayed in that state for a while.

**Vocaloids**

"I will be with Rin today," Neru said as Rin cluthed her hand with a huge smile.

"Ah! Then I will be with Len!" Luka exclaimed. Len shifted uncomfortably and looked at Luka's direction.

"Oh well blonde, you have to deal with it cutie," Luka grinned evily. For some reason, they like to prank each other. Len grinned back, with so much ideas running through his brain.

"Hey Len, wanna trade spots?" Gakupo whispered to Len. Len smirked, knowing there is something between them and agreed.

"So that settles, now according to my plan, does everyone get it?" Neru asked.

"Well I do for one thing, what do we do when we bump into each other? Like if the protectors bump into the lookers or the fighters?" Gakupo asked.

"Well for one thing, the lookers will never bump into anyone. They will see you, but you can't see them. And if you guys do manage to bump into each other, go to the other direction. You don't want to risk seen together. We also want them to think that we are seperated. And if one of us is injured or in verge of losing a battle, the lookers will warn the other team to help. And if both of you guys are in danger, the lookers are there to sneak attack. Sounds complicated but it will work." Neru explained. The rest put it in their brains and nodded.

"Now, it's social time with one another! Boys, please get out," Miku sang as she shoved the boys away.

"Ooh, we never had this conversation again for awhile," Rin squealed.

"you just yesterday?" Luka asked with a smirk.

"well, things happened alot today," Neru rolled her eyes.

"Let's forget all that, I just noticed something Luka!" Meiko giggled. Luka gulped, fearing this would happened. "You have something going on with Gakupo, isn't that right?" The other girls giggled at the flustered Luka.

" whatever, yeah..." Luka whispered softly.

" I thought you will never able to move on after your break up on Kaito," Neru commented.

"Well, it was hard I won't deny that. But Kaito and I are just good friends now. We were always been, and just has some issues. But Gakupo... Okay, I am in love and we were dating for awhile now," Luka admitted.

"You know what I noticed, I noticed that Len seems to be attracted to his twin sister," meiko giggled. rin blushed and the other girls gasped.

"Isn't that incest?" Miku asked.

"Of course it is Miku, but love can go that far," Neru said. rin shook her head.

"Oh no, Len does love me. But not in that way!" Rin argued.

"Ah, we know you have a crush on your own _twin _brother," Luka teased.

"You don't even call him onee-chan anymore. Just a regular Len!" Meiko pointed out. The girls continue on chattering while the boys are having a "manly talk"

**Okay, this story is complicated -_- anyway, please rate and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Luchia and Tomoyo. Time: 8:30**

"Luchia-san, how is like to be a famous singer?" Tomyo asked in a soft voice as she lie down on the her bed.

"Hmmm, I guess it is fun showing your feelings out to the crowd. But it can be annoying because of gossips, fans, and threats. You will never be normal again, that's what I can tell you," Luchia answered. She was brushing her honey brown hair gently.

"I don't know why they chose me... I mean, I am not famous like Miku-san. Nor am I good as you." Tomoyo said

"That's not true, you are sweet and melodic. Maybe he has a liking of you since you are filthy rich. But I wish he hadn't. You are just a kid without a teen life. I wouldn't miss that for the world," Luchia muttered.

"Luchia-san, there are recorders here," tomoyo warned.

"I don't care, he needs to hear this conversation. He needs to know this isn't fair," Luchia answered as she lie down on her bed. There was a silence.

"I hope I don't see you in the battlefield," Tomoyo whispered as she braided her long hair.

**Mitsuki and Utau. Time: 8:45**

"Can we still talk when social time is over? I mean we are in the same room," Mitsuki asked.

"I don't know..." answered Utau.

"Of course you don't know, I'm asking the one who is hearing our discussion," Mituski said as utau sighed.

"It doesn't matter, I think it's just no talking outside of the room because I hear gurads marching feet coming upstairs to guard," Utau stated.

"I hope Luchia is doing well, I feel sorry for that cute one." Mitsuki said as a tear started to drop. She really don't want to kill anyone, especially that poor child. That's just cruel, but the president is the meaning of cruel. But, Mitsuki has to be strong and enjoy her last days. And that means one thing...

"I'm going to confess my feelings to Kaito-kun," Mitsuki blurted. Utau dropped her toothbrush and gasped, except bubbles came out. Mitsuki started to laugh, but Utau had a serious look on her face.

"Good luck Moon, we are talking the most famous singer of all time here! Miku is cute, talented, and flat out popular. She is one of the top ten cutest girls in the world! His ex is Luka, one of the sexiest singer and got placed in weekly magazine every time. Meiko, his best friend is too close to him. Even little Rin has some connection to him... I shouldn't call her little after all, she won trophies almost every year." Utau exclaimed.

"But they don't have my love and determination! I can eat alot without getting fat! I don't wear revealing clothes to look sexy! I am cute myself too!" Mitsuki pointed out with fire in her eyes.

"What a heated determination," Utau muttered.

**Gonna skip the others and head straight to morning**

**Miku and Meiko**

RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGG! The alarm clock rang.

"Ugh, Miku turned off the clock will ya?" Meiko asked as she rolled over. Okay, but this is the second time you snoozed," Miku answered as she turned it off.

"What!" Meiko jumped off her bed and stared at Miku.

"You are already dressed?! And it's 6:30 in the morning! Breakfast doesn't even start in an hour! What are ya thinking girl?!" Meiko exclaimed.

"Just wanted to look good... And to shower," Miku answered with an amused expression.

"Oh... I see Miku. Want to look pretty in front of the boys? Awww! Who does your eyes lay on?" Meiko teased. Miku blushed and turned away. That is when Meiko noticed her outfit.

"Is today really that special?" Meiko asked.

Miku was just stylish and stunning. She wore a black shirt with a white jacket. Her skirt was plaid that is black and pink. Her stockings are pink and black stripes with cute pink sneakers. She wore red glasses and red headphones.

"This is just my morning clothes," Miku said. Meiko face dropped but turn into a smirk.

"First date with Kaito huh? No wonder why,"

"That's not it!" Miku complained as the loud Meiko continued on chattering.

**Neru and Rin**

"Neru~~~~~ Wake up! It's already 7:00!" Rin complained as Neru pulled up her blankets.

"Go away Rin, I'm tired." Neru answered. Rin pouted and continue to shake her.

"I already chose your outfit, surprisngly, they gave us our dresser," Rin said. This time, Neru stood up and glared at Rin.

"You didn't," Neru groaned. Rin had an evil smirk.

"It's going to look cute on you!"

"You are the definition of cute! My pride is not letting that happend!"

"Awwww, thanks Neru. But even number one cute person in Japan gotta have a break right? And I want you to wear my cute fashion!"

"I'm just going to wear my goth outfit,"

"Hmph, fine Neru,"

"Love you to Rin,"

**Breakfast**

Breakfast is a dream come true to the singers. There in the room is a grand table that is at least ten feet long. It is a beautiful design as well, with gold lace running through the table. A huge chandlier hanging above the table, with candles glowing brightly. On the table was full of food, three times as big as a thanksgiving feast. The presidentwas sitting at the end, with a smile on his face.

"These are all the food your fans sent us,please thank them," the president said as he took a bite of his sausages.

Everyone started to take their seats and ate. They had their manners, even the hungry boys. Len didn't touch his plate and stared at the room.

"Len-kun, you are not hungry?" Rin asked as she took a bite from her toast. To tell the truth, Rin wasn't at all hungry either, due to the tension of all the people in this table. Lots of staring at the president, each other, and the room.

"Just have a stomache that's all. How about you?" Len answered and questioned.

"I'm not hungry, it's to tense in here," Rin whispered.

"I can't help but look at the love birds over there," Len said ash he secretly pointed at Kaito and Miku.

Rin giggled. "I knew something was going on between them, they are laughing freely even though it's so quite in here!"

The twins giggled, not noticing a raging aura behind them. Yui, was fuming and glancing at the twins. Oh how she wish she can just punch that blonde brat. And they can giggle at this moment?! She continue to chomp on her food, thinking the food is Rin's head.

"You have a big grudge, huh?" Luna stated. Yui chomped even harder.

"Just big enough to destroy all of them,"

**Rest of the day**

The day went past quickly, the groups switched sides and learned a lot of things. And is now prepared as ever.

"There can be plants that can harm you. The ones that is a carnivore and eats any flesh. they may look like real flowers, but vicious. And the whole nature can be dangerous as well. Use that to your advantage," Pink excplained.

Tch, this is way too easy, Neru thought

**This chapter just revealed all couples! LukaxGakupo and MikuxKaito. There will be hints of other OC couples, and there might be NeruxLenxRin and GakupoxMikuxKaito. just gotta love "love triangles" :) Rate and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Its been awhile... but I promise to post two chapters each week! Or even more! The story is almost at the battle field, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Break, 12:00**

The singers gathered at the dining table and ate lunch. It was quiet as ever. No one made a sound even if they chew. They try to avoid each others eyes, except to their friends. The vocaloids were the first ones to finish and headed back to their rooms. Yui grunted and cursed. Finally, Utau broke the silence.

"I wonder how they will manage. Almost half of us are the vocaloids. And they are so close..." Utau muttered.

"That's exactly what I need, all of them gone," Yui snapped. Luna nodded.

"It will be good for all of us. But you losers will die anyway and the voca whatever fame will come to us," Luna added.

"Don't be too cocky," Shuichi pointed out.

"I am sure that none of you are even a match to me, Clingy. Even if you are a buff man,, but your problem is that weak girl of yours," Yui insulted the couple.

"Hey! Why you little-" Haruhi was about to say until Shuichi stopped her tracks.

"No one calls Haru weak. You got that madman's baby? I don't care if your daddy is a psycho killer. You are the first one to die." Shuichi threatens Yui. They glared each other for a long time. Haruhi was getting uncomfortable, and the trio broke the silence again.

"Just fight when the time comes," Luchia muttered as she began to walk away,

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Kanon.

"I can go where I want to go," Luchia shot back.

"I still want to see your terrified face before you die. Wait, I will see it when I am going to murder you," Kanon smirked.

"What grudges do you have against Luchia?" Mitsuki whispered, obviously terrified.

"So this is Luchia's little munchkins? Awww, I never would have thought they would be sooo _cute." _teased Kanon.

"Munchkins? Seriously? I can insult you all day and tears will be gushing out of your eyes, ugly hog" Luchia snapped.

"At least she has a brain, woman."Megumi defended his girlfriend.

"Forget it. Let's go Luchia and leave these idiots alone crying in the corner," Utau snickered as she dragged her friends to their rooms. But Megumi has something else in his mind. He grabbed Mitsuki's hand tight. Mitsuki whimpered and squirm.

"Look at you, very frail and fragile. I wonder how long you will last. I guess the longest will be atleast ten minutes!" Kanon cackled.

"Don't touch her!" Luchia protested.

"ow! My wrist!' Mistuki cried in pain. She tries to hit Megumi, but he grabbed her other wrist.

"Stop your slave boy, Kanon. We may have a rough past, but don't drag Mitsuki to this!" Luchia hollered.

"Because of our past, this little chick is going to have handicap. Her hands must be ripped out," Kanon attacked. But then, a figure rushed and took Mitsuki. Mitsuki opened her eyes, and saw Kaito, holding her.

"Fight when the time comes. Not now, especially when we are unprepared, defenseless, and unarmed." Kaito said. He put Mitsuki down, and her friends rushed towards her, weeping.

"Had anyone told you to not to butt in people's business?" Kanon grumbled.

"I have been told to not pick someone smaller than you. And fighting in this time will be mistaken as rebellion to the president. and that will cost your life and the others." Kato pointed out. He walked away, and smiled gently to Mitsuki.

" I have to owe you for the money for the ice cream," Kaito explained as he walked to his friends, who were watching the whole time.

"He remembered," Mitsuki whispered as she put her hand in her heart. While the trio were going to have a serious talk, Yui, Kanon, Luna, and Megumi had a huge discussion too.

"Ugh, those voca losers have to ruin our moment, again!" Megumi growled.

"They always do!" yui agreed

"I think we have a problem," kanon whispered.

"What?" Luna asked, almost scared to know.

"If that blue haired idiot saved that little brat, then they must have a relationship with the voca psychos." Kanon told them. They were silent, and the bell ruined the silence.

"Time for our last class for the day!"Tomoyo called out cheerfully. She is glad the tension and fight was over. Everyone scurried to their last class.

**Time Skip ( I hate doing classes that I already did. the whole surviving in the forest and desert information are all in the previous chapters) Meeting: 6:00**

The president sat down into his chair as the chosen singers sat down too. He picked up his sheets that were in the table, filled with mails, complaints, and deals. The second day was big, as he heard there was a huge fight between the singers. He smiled at the thought. his plan is going all singers have complete hatred to one another.

The president cleared his throat and started to speak. " Let's start the meeting with a shocking news I heard. There was a fight I heard during break. No, two fights I heard. Would one of you care to explain?" the president questioned. No one spoke for a moment. Luchia shuffled her feet as Yui gulped.

"who were the witnesses?" The president questioned further. Still, there was silence.

"I know it's the love birds, Yui, Kanon, and the three musketeers. And our ice cream lover joined too, didn't he? I don't want an answer from you since it will be biased." the president broke the silence. Mitsuki looked down at her feet, but blushed in spite of the situation. Whenever the name Kaito pops, she can't help but thinking of when he carried her to safety. He snapped loudly right at Tomoyo's face. Tomoyo yelped.

"You. You were there the whole time, please explain what happen," the president demanded.

Tomoyo gulped, and started to babble. The president punched the table and Tomyo spoke louder.

"Well, it started as Yui-san yelling out of how bad the vocaloids are. Luna-san joined with her too, praising their power. Shuichi-san told them to not be cocky, and they started to argue. Yui-san, then offended Haruhi-san. Shuichi-san didn't like it, so he threatened her and walked away. Luchia-onii san started to walk off too, but Kanon- san argued and insulted her. They had a huge argument, and then megumi-san started to grab Mistuki -san wrists. He threatens to ripped them off, and Miku- onii san's boyfriend came to save her. (Boyfriend?! Mituski thought) (What? Why does Tomoyo thinks I am dating Kaito? We are just friends right now! Miku thought) And that's how it happen," Tomoyo whispered. The president nodded and pat her head. That confused everyone, but the confusion wore off as the president was about to speak.

"Normally, this would mean that the rules are broken. However, too many people are involved. If this happens again, I will send guards and you will lose one of your items in your bag. Got it?" Everyone nodded. " And we have a change of plans. Instead of the two days where you are going to sing your last song, first day will be an interview of how you feel of fellow chosen singers," the president smirked. No one smiled, but the guards started to snicker.

"I will give the list of the order you will go. Tomorrow and the next day will be your weapon and practice class. This will be the most important part to survive this battle, pay attention." the president added. "Any questions?" everyone shook their head.

"Good, because I have an announcement. We are going to have two test. Test of knowledge, and test of skills. Remember back then i said if you past the final exam, we will help you in desperate time? Well, if you pass the test of knowledge, we will give you a map to the whole area. It will include river, lakes, ponds, forests, and even animals. If you pass the test of skills, you will get an extra weapon." the president explained. There whispered whispers and nods. The test will be in the morning of the day you are going to sing to Japan. Get ready. So you will have to prepare a song, study for the two tests, and shout out your feelings of your fellow singers. The meeting is finished here." the president excused them. They quickly went out of the room and were joyful that social time has started.

**Never mind, I lied about the whole battlefield is coming closer. As you see, the next chapter is mostly of romance, humor, and relationships. Please rate and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey****guys****! ****As****you****see****, ****this****chapter****will****only****be****drama****and****humor****. ****I****think****. ****It****will****be****mostly****a****detailed****, ****second****, ****dramatic****, ****night****. ****And****maybe****a****hint****of****an****early****morning****. ****Enjoy****!**

**7:00 ****Vocaloid****'****s****Side**

"Nice job Kaito. You are an officially the knight in shining armor to the cute girl. " Gakupo teased.

"I had to owe her something. She bought me ice cream one day!" Kaito protested.

"Still, that was very heroic of you, something that isn't you at all," Meiko added with an evil grin.

"Oi! I have a heart that stopped a girl from being single handed." Kaito argued.

"You two timer," a soft voice whispered out of nowhere.

"No, Miku this isn't what it seems!" Kaito pleaded.

"I thought we have a thing for each other, but now, I see you already had a date with another cute girl,"

"Please don't make me say it!"

"Say what?" Miku asked as she came out of her previous room. Kaito stared at her. Giggles came out of the next room.

"Good job Rin!" Luka laughed as she wiped her eyes.

"That was hilarious!"

"you should have seen his face!"

"And he was about to confess!"

"Confess what?" Miku asked with confusion in her eyes. She has no idea what is going on.

"Nothing," Kaito quickly said looking away, blushing.

"Anyway, let's choose our room mates," Len said.

"Len my boy, let's be men and leave Kaito with the girls. I mean, with his dear girl," Gakupo snickered.

"Kaito-kun has a girlfriend? Who is it? I wanna know!" Miku pouted, flailing her arms.

"There are just being stupid, they are talking about my past love, right Luka?" Kaito mumbled. Luka playfully punched him in the arm and took Rin's hands.

"Let's do it sis!" Luka cheered as she has an evil glint in her eye.

"They won't know what's coming," Rin smirked. Everyone sweatdropped and gulped. The wrath of the two most terrifying pranksters are sharing the same room.

**With****Tomoyo**

I wish I could be like them, smiling even they know bloodshed is coming, thought Tomoyo. She looked around to look for a room mate. She doesn't want to be alone, and especially to a complete stranger. She personally wants to be with her onii-san, Miku. She wants to hear her angel like voice again. She can't help, but thinking what's going to happen after this. There will be no more laughter, giggles, and teasing. Screams, betrayal, and death is coming soon, and there will be no time for that. And still, the vocaloids just put that aside. They look like they are having _fun__._ How can anyone have fun when they know they will be tossed in a forest and desert to kill your friends? Sure they have a big group and can look one another, but what happens if they kill all of the other singers? Will they just suicide? Or will they escape? She knows that won't happen.

**With****the****Vocaloids****again**

Kaito turned white as Meiko ran to Neru. She gave him a too innocent smile. Kaito was about to tell Miku that he can sleep with another person, but she already had plans too.

"Sorry Kaito-kun, I feel sorry for Tomoyo-"

"Of course you can go with her. That makes more sense!" Kaito replied too quickly. Len snorted and Neru smirked as Miku thanked him and ran to Tomoyo.

"Who you going to share with now, lame duck?" Gakupo asked.

"This is the first, Kaito getting rejected huh?" Neru added.

"Ugh, I will just walk around the hall and see who is available,"

"It can't be a guy, they all are in a relationship except you and Len," Rin told Kaito. Kaito stopped his tracks. He then started calculating everything she said.

"Which means, your only choice would be one of the three musketeers," Neru answered. "The love birds and the madmen are split equally." Neru explained.

**Luchia****, ****Mitsuki****, ****and****Utau**

"Did you hear that Mitsuki? Kaito has no room buddy!" Utau squealed. Mitsuki blushed and put her hands in her heated face.

"And I am going to share rooms with Utau today!" Luchia giggled.

"You guys are evil Cruel! And loving!" Mituki squealed along with them. They started to discuss about her rescue and how Mituski carried in bridal styled.

"Well come on Juliet, go and tell Romeo that you are the only person available."

"It's your only chance before Miku comes and changes her mind!" That made Mitsuki's eyes turn into fire.

"Okay! I'll do it!" She marched to where the Vocaloids are. They stopped talking and glanced at her. The purple haired guy shoved Kaito to Mitsuki saying, "Your knight in shining armor is going to share rooms with you. Don't do anything cocky," They madly blushed as the clock turned 8.

**Shuichi****and****Haruhi****a****.****k****.****a**** "****Weak****Lovebirds****"**

"Darn them, insulting Haru like that is unforgivable," Shuichi grumbled as he walked around in circles. Haruhi giggled, and started to comb her hair.

"Thank you for defending me, but it's ok,"

"It's not ok, they need to know that you are way better than them in everything. You are beautiful, strong, talented, loving, kind, vicious, and fearless, Haruh- Woah!" Shuichi startled as she knocked him down to the bed and kissed him softly. He kissed back, hugging her. Haruhi broke the kiss with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, we will show them, Shu-kun. We will." Haruhi sobbed.

"Who made you cry?" Shuichi whispered softly, gently playing her hair.

"It's you, baka. I love you too much!" Haruhi wept as she buried her face to his chest. Shuichi patted her head, and embraced her.

"We will make it out alive. I know. I will make it happen, Haru-chan" Shuichi mumbled.

**Yui****and****Luna**

"And that's how that ugly mutt made the fool out of me," Yui finished her story of her humiliation.

"That stupid witch is going to pay! She will be the first head I will slice!" Luna growled. The cackled, but turned serious.

"But hey, what will happen after we slit their heads?" Yui asked.

"Don't know, break the alliance?" Luna suggested. They glared each other.

"Let's not try to think about that," Yui muttered. She didn't want to break the alliance. She never had a true friend that understood her pain and humiliation. She was lonely after the blonde idiot made a fool of her. She was famous, but lonely. Blonde idiot was more popular than her, and she beat her in everything. No one seems to understand, until Luna came.

"Yeah, I can't believe I am saying this, but I would rather escape with you than with Kanon and Megumi." Luna agreed.

"you wanna ditched them?" Yui asked, with hope in her eyes.

"Not completely, but when they survive till the end, maybe I would and kill them with you," Luna mumbled. Luna loves her best friend, and she feels guilty for replacing Kanon like this. Kanon has been there for Luna, and saving her butt lots of times. In pain of unrequited love, rents, and even fame. But ever since her step brother Megumi met her, she can feel a different atmosphere coming. She supported them, just like how Kanon did to her. But, she still can't help but feel jealous. She loves her step brother, too. But she is jealous of how she doesn't get a boyfriend. just like Yui, who has no one to love anymore.

"really? ya sure?" Yui asked. Luna, couldn't lie anymore. Tears poured out of her eyes.

"No! Kanon.. She cares for me and treats me like a sister. How can I ever kill her and my step brother who beat up the guy who cheated on me?! They truly love me and I am suggesting to kill them? How can i be that cruel!?" Luna cried. Yui winced, but calmed down. Luna is just like the girl she acquainted... Wait. Why is she always look down upon herself when she always thinks of the ugly blonde? Yui has friends! Yui also has fame! And Yui is strong!

"Luna, you and your family will kill these people and escape!" Yui announced. Yui can't deny it, but Kanon is a kind girl to Yui.

**Mituki****and****Kaito**

"You can have the left bed," Mituski squeaked.

"As a gentleman, you should choose which bed," Kaito mumbled.

"Okay," Mitsuki whispered as she sat on the right side. She stuck her tongue at him, as she saw him looking down at the ripped bed.

"Looks like you are a lady," Kaito muttered, but smiled at her. For a while, it was quiet.

"Thanks for saving me," Mitsuki finally said after a moment of silence.

** "**No prob, I can't let you be tortured like that. And besides, the ice cream bill," Kaito answered. Mitsuki giggled and told Kaito she will take shower first. Kaito sighed in relief. It's has been awhile after bumping into her at an ice cream shop. Even though fans caught them and they were always on the gossip magazine, he never saw her after their "date". He find her quite interesting. Very shy, but social at the same time. Mituski reminded him of Miku. Pigtails, cuteness, high pitched voice, social, and pretty singing voice. The difference between them, besides the obvious appearance, is that Miku is a bit more open than Mitsuki.

"I would like to know more about you," a voice said that interrupted his thoughts. She came out only in her bath towel.

"Eek! I'm sorry!" Kaito apologized.

"No, I'm sorry! I didn't know you would be sitting up straight like that!" Mitsuki squealed. When she quickly changed, she flopped down on her bed. Silence.

"Ne Kaito-kun, I would like to know more about you," Mituski stammered.

"Sure, where do you want to start?" he asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Tomoyo-chan said that you are Miku-san's girlfriend," Mituski questioned. Kaito gulped.

"No... I don't have a girlfriend. I don't know why Tomoyo would say that," Kaito blushed. After a while, they talked a one huge subject that went on until they sleep. Ice cream.

**Megumi****and****Kanon**

Megumi set the alarm clock to ring to 6. He laid down on Kanon's bed. All of the things that are happening, is it really true? His step sister and his own loving girlfriend has to be dragged into a fight to the death battle. He glance at Kanon, who was brushing her teeth. He sighed, and rubbing his temples. How can he manage to keep Kanon, his step sister and her friend alive? He has to take care of the three musketeers first due to his girlfriend's grudges. And then the vocaloids. They are a huge group of friends. And it will be hard to fight them when they are all teamed up. But if they hate each other...

"Hey Kanon," Megumi called out.

"yeah," Kanon answered as she walked and jumped on the bed.

"I think I have an idea to kind of break the volcanoes apart," Megumi said. Kanon raised an eyebrow.

"Relationship is what is keeping them together. If the relationship is broken..."

"Then they are broken up. I know but how will they break up? They are like together tied in chains! Even if we manage to break up, they can deal with it. Look at big boobs and ice cream lover." Kanon groaned.

"But pink salamander has another relationship. It's going to be worse when she is broken up the second time," Megumi said.

"I'm listening," Kanon answered.

"All we gotta do is pry the relationships. It's too close that we will be killed by their teamwork. We will be over numbered. So, we are going to make them hate each other. We are going to need either you, Yui, or Luna's help to flirt with purple gay," Megumi explained.

"Oh Megumi, but I'm..." Kanon protested.

Megumi interrupted, "I will do anything to keep you safe. I will even flirt with pink salamander," Kanon nodded.

"Well, I guess Luna and I will have to try hard." Kanon snickered. This is going to be fun, they both thought, grinning at each other.

**12:00 ****a****.****m**

Guards started to come up and lined up in every room. Two guards in each room, right in front of their doors. The order from the president was that if they talked, bust the door and bring them to him. The guards, wide and awake, are now alert as ever after their day sleeping.

**So****, ****how****was****it****? ****To****answer****my****question****, ****please****rate****and****review****. **


	10. Chapter 10

**T_T hope you enjoy... And please rate and review**

**In the morning with Len and Gakupo**

Gakupo snored lightly as he twist and turned his body. Sunlight shine in his eyes, and a shadow that is quietly creeping to Gakupo. As it came forward, not a noise can be heard, except for a soft giggle. After the alarm clock rang, Gakupo stirred and rubbed his eyes. Good, Len thought, all according to plan.

"Why is my hand and face stings?" Gakupo asked to himself as he walked towards to the bathroom. Len hit the record button on his phone, and it record in time of Gakupo's girly shriek.

"Llllleeeeeeeeeeeeennnnn!": hollered Gakupo.

"Shut it Rapunzel, you can wake up the our parents from miles away," Len groaned, pretending to have just waken up.

"I. Will. Give. You. Ten. Seconds. To. Explain,' Gakupo growled as he pointed to his face. Len couldn't help, but burst out laughing at his prank. Gakupo's eyes are bloody red, and his hands are full of white shaving cream. Len managed to put shaving cream on his hair too, making it stick out every direction.

"It's. Called. Shaving. Cream," Len mimicked,

"You are going to pay!" Gakupo grumbled. The door knocked, startling the two young men.

"What is all the ruckus!? We will bust down the door in ten," a manly voice threatens.

"It's nothing, my friend here just fell out of his bed, hitting his head. And he saw his hair and complaining about it," Len explained with a smirk. Gakupo glared at him as the guards excused themselves.

"Blonde monkey, I will eat all of the bananas in the world and keep them away from you," Gakupo growled as Len suddenly frowned. There were crashes and screams in the young men's rooms. The guards are now wondering what's wrong with young men and their obsession with hair that causes ruckus.

**Miku and Tomoyo**

"Sekei de ichi-ban ohime-sama, sou yu atsukai kokoro-ete~~~~~ yone," Miku sang to wake up Tomoyo. Tomoyo opened her eyes, as the sunlight shine lighter. She thought she woken up in a dream. Hearing Miku- onii-san sing, Singing beautiful harmonies with her last night was... _fun_. Tomoyo smiled, enjoying the last days being alive. Tomoyo now won't regret anything. Not anymore.

"Wake up Tomoyo-chan," cheered Miku, as she did a dance routine. Tomoyo giggled at her active, energetic onii-san.

"Miku-onii san, I like your outfit," Tomoyo complimented. Miku blushed and thanked her. It is indeed true, Tomoyo thought as she stared at her fabulous onii-san. No wonder why Miku-onii san is famous in magazines, news, and tvs. She was wearing a sleeveless blouse with a short black dress over it. Her lacy black socks and shoes weren't the only touch ups. She has black gloves too, with a bow. A stylish way of going to office is what Tomoyo was guessing the outfit for.

"Oh and Tomoyo-chan. Not only am I going to brush her hair, but I am going to dress you up," Miku said. Tomoyo yelped, but smiled at the warm love Miku was giving her. She didn't felt that for a long, long time.

**Breakfast**

"Morning guys!" Miku greeted as she took her seat beside Rin.

"Good morning. Cheerful as always," Neru replied, taking a sip of coffee.

"All the others are so... gloomy. But the madmen looks suspicious," Gakupo commented. Before anyone could start thinking deeply, out came Mituski and Kaito. Luchia and Utau screeched and ran to Mitsuki, and they had a deep conversation.. Kaito had to drag himself to take a seat in front of Gakupo.

"How was it, knight in shining armor?" Meiko teased as she touched his cheeks to see if it is heated.

"Did you guys do anything... Naughty?" Rin asked, choosing a good word. Luka and Len started to burst out laughing while the others glare at them.

"Nothing like that happened, but Mitsuki likes to sleepwalk and clings to things... Like humans." Kaito sighed. Kaito couldn't sleep as Mituski got up at 3:00 in the morning, sleepwalk towards Kaito's bed, and laid down on his bed. Kaito remembered her muttering his name a thousands of times.

"Looks like she needs a teddy bear, a huge one," Kaito groaned.

"A life size Kaito would work for her," teased Luka.

"Hold on a minute...' Miku said.

"Looks like drama is going to start," Neru stated.

"Kaito-kun~~~~~~~ Why didn't you tell me that you had a girlfriend? That's not fair that everyone knows but me! So mean," Miku pouted. Everyone sweatdropped at her density.

Meanwhile where four people are planning to break apart the bond of the vocaloids .

"I will go and flirt to purple gay," Luna stated. Luna hated Luka the most, Luna is always mistaken as Luka. That is sure a complement to a lot of people, but not to her. Once fans figures out she wasn't Luka, they turned around, apologizes for being mistaken, and walks away without asking an autograph from Luna. Luna felt... Very hurt... No more than that. Luna was devastated, they had to have disappointment in their faces when they realized that she wasn't Luka.

"Okay good. Cause sis, you are hot." Megumi complemented her. Luna smiled at her brother.

"I guess you are the one to have to flirt with that copy cat," Yui sad. Megumi stared at Kanon's eyes. Kanon nodded, understanding the situation. They have a huge trust on one another, and that's why Megumi fell in love with her.

"I guess so, Salamander girl, here I come," Megumi said as he glance at his target.

With the Three Musketeers.

"I wonder why no one is eating?" Mitsuki asked as she chomped her food. She is still daydreaming her night with Kaito.

"Still dreaming of Kaito?" Utau asked. Mitsuki nodded, still devouring food while staring into space.

"Did you guys talk at all?" Luchia asked.

"Yeah, I got to know his favorite ice cream, shops, cones, and cups!" Mituski exclaimed.

"Eheheheh... That's nice," both of her best friends said.

**Class: Brown and Grey. Weapon Class.**

"Instead of splitting you guys, we will now teach in this one whole group. Play attention to each of these weapons. You will get one of them when you go to the battlefield. There will be 1 weapon in each bag you are getting in the battlefield. It is important to use these weapons. You use them to kill. Now any questions so far?" Brown explained. No one spoke.

"Okay then, here are the list of weapons that you guys are going to practice tomorrow on. Bow and arrows, a stun gun, a bat, an ax, a three foot sword, a rifle, two grenades, a rope, matches, pocket knife along with a bullet proof vest, 5 daggers, spear, a whip, pistol, throwing knives, a shield, with a bag full of rocks (there are no rocks in the forest or desert), poison powder with a net, and finally, a lucky one will get a nothing. But the bag with no weapon means it has full of food, water, supplies, and two first aid kits. " listed Grey

"We will explain each weapon, and how it works. The hour of class, we will learn the first five of the weapons. The bow and arrows, stun gun, nat, and ax." Brown added. Len find it quite amusing that the teachers are taking turns to talk. And they are as it was Grey who talked next.

"The bow and arrow, a long range weapon is very hard to master. You have precision that is long ranged, if it is not, then the the bow won't harm the opponent. That's the weakness of a bow and arrow, but if you are quick enough to stab your opponent with your bow, then short and long rang won't be a problem."

"Next..." Brown began to explain.

**Lunch**

"Ugh, so far, no weapon is easy or good enough to use!" Meiko complained. Len was silent the whole time. All of been this time, they were having fun and terror is about to await them. He glance at his friends. There they were, laughing and talking regularly like nothing will happen in the next few days. He stared at his precious sister Rin. He has to make her alive out there. Len can't... no. He must not think like that.

"Just let them be," a voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked at Neru, who was on her phone again.

"How come they let you have your phone?" Len questioned. Neru grinned evily.

"I have my ways," Neru answered. They were silent. They could still hear the giggles from their group. Len would have to gut used to this, spying his friends if they are alright. After all, he is the seekers of the group. They look out if the protectors and fighters are in trouble. And he couldn't be seen.

"You know what Len, do you really want to protect them... her," Neru asked. Without hesitation, Len nodded.

"Then you must know who is our real enemy," Neru told him in a serious tone.

" I am guessing Yui. She hates our guts, especially Rin." Len agreed. Neru shook her head.

"Just the opposite. Look Len, she is dangerous, and she is our biggest threat. She can kill all of us at the same time," Neru argued. Len raised an eyebrow.

"Who? Kanon? The Three Musketeers? One of us," Neru shook her head.

"The one and only. Tomoyo." Neru answered. Len was dumbfounded. Tomoyo?! How can it be that young, elegant, and fragile girl? She even wanted to suicide! How can she be that big of a threat.

"I know it sounds strange, but..." Ner was about to explain, but the bell interrupted them.

"Tell me later, you will be my room buddy. That way you can explain." Len said as they walked to their class. Still, Len thought, how can a frail girl like Tomoyo be the biggest threat in the fight to the death?

**Yeah! Cliffhangers! Please review! Also, you can suggest which weapons goes to each singer. I will take your consideration because I actually have no idea. Maybe I will do a luck draw. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
